


First things first

by Salat



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat
Summary: Серьезно. Никто в дурацком Тиволи не целуется лучше, чем Филипп Ши.





	First things first

You are never gonna get  
Everything you want in this world  
First things first  
Get what you deserve

 

Филипп ненормально красивый. И, возможно, именно поэтому Лукаса тянет к нему будто магнитом. Будто этот мальчик и его аномально темные глаза — центр его вселенной. И чертова гравитация срабатывает каждый раз, стоит ему подойти чуть ближе положенного.

Лукас аномально холодный. Его прикосновения жгутся, словно жидкий азот проливается на кожу. И именно поэтому Филипп ежится и вздрагивает, когда Валденбэк его обнимает. Когда задирает его футболку и проходится кончиками пальцев по пояснице.

Его прикосновения жгутся льдом, но Филипп не прочь замерзнуть. Ему аномально хочется растопить это айсберг.

А Лукасу хочется Филиппа. Хочется целовать его, обнимать. Любить.

Филипп весь тонкий, нежный, но, черт, непредсказуемый и импульсивный. Очень обидчивый. И Лукас не знает, как с ним быть. Это будто зайти в клетку к тигру, и если он сытый, то даст себя погладить, а если нет — то не досчитаешь руки. В лучшем случае. 

И Лукас думает, что он, Филипп, играет с ним будто кошка с мышкой. Но иногда приходит и очередь мышки дурачить кошку.

Кожа Филиппа ненормально тонкая и нежная. И Лукас обожает оставлять на ней засосы. Не на шее, чтобы все видели, а на впалом животе и тазовых косточках. Он может часами вылизывать его чуть заметный пресс. Он может мучить Филиппа, слушать его стоны и наслаждаться тем, как его нежная кожа краснеет от полукружьев укусов.

И Лукас аномально любит это.

Так же, как любит ненормально блядский рот. Серьезно. Никто в дурацком Тиволи не целуется лучше, чем Филипп Ши. И Лукасу остается только гадать, где он всего этого набрался. Но вместе с этим он ловит кайф от умелого языка, ровного ряда зубов и чувствительного неба.

А еще Лукас знает то, что не знает никто во всем гребаном мире. И он пользуется этим в свое удовольствие. Каждый раз. И Филипп ненавидит и любит его за это одновременно.

Дело все в том, что если чуть укусить Филиппа за основание шее, в то место, где она переходит в плечо, он растечется по кровати словно желе. И Лукас делает это каждый раз, стоит Ши оказаться под ним.

— Ты мой! — дразнится Валденбэк, и Филипп не может возразить, потому что это абсолютная правда.

Лукас кусает его в шею, в то время как его руки задирают футболку парня, и тот стонет так отчянно, что у Валденбэка закладывает уши. Но ему аномально хорошо. Лукас тянет футболку Филиппа вверх, стаскивает ее с дурацкой ухмылкой, ибо каждый раз не может поверить. Он наклоняется и глубоко целует Филиппа, пока тот не начинает ерзать из-за нехватки кислорода.

Тогда Лукас опускается чуть ниже и начинает заниматься своим любимым занятием. Он лижет, кусает, дует, выводит пальцами странные узоры на животе Филиппа. Одним словом — издевается. И это аномально невероятно. Ши думает, что вселенная наказывает его таким образом. И он скоро заработает себе спермотоксикоз с этим дурацким Лукасом Валденбэком.

Но стоит ему только подумать об этом, как Лукас обычно бросает свои игры. И стаскивает с парня джинсы. Долго и мучительно, потому что это в его стиле — дразнится. И делает он это мастерски. 

Настолько, что у Филиппа перехватывает дыхание.


End file.
